Just A Game
by hello-stargirl
Summary: He was tired of this game. After everything that's happened, he just snaps and somehow, just like that, he's won but is victory as sweet as he always thought it would be? RukaxHotaru


**Author's Note: **So this is my first time writing a one shot, it sort of came out longer than I had hoped but hope you guys read it through the end. It's not the best but I just felt like babbling on before you guys read it because this is the first time in a while that I've written anything, especially something Anime based as Gakuen Alice, but Hotaru and Ruka are my current power couple because they didn't end up in the manga; though my hopes are still up. Anyway, this idea just popped up while I was finishing the manga. It's set a few years post Anime-verse/Manga-verse so I guess it's slightly AU, I didn't want to specify an age so you guys can decide how old they are here now. Also, as further warning, It's almost morning here so things might be a little muddled.

**Fandom/Pairing: **(Slightly AU) Gakuen Alice; Ruka Nogi & Hotaru Imai.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Gakuen Alice in any form or way.

**Summary: **He was tired of this game, this never ending joust that always ends in his inevitable embarrassment. And she just didn't know when to stop. After everything that's happened, Ruka just snaps and somehow, just like that, he's won but is victory as sweet as he'd always thought it would be?

**Just A Game. **

By Hello-Stargil.

There was a terrible stillness in the air.

It was as if an ominous storm was brewing not too far away, heavy and grim, waiting patiently until it could strike with the utmost destruction and pain; piercing the innocent hearts of the unknowing students with fear and worry.

Unbeknownst to them, amidst the shadows and the trees, in the isolated walls behind the school, the source of the menacing stillness in the air, stood just a few feet from each other, staring into each other's eyes, willing the other to break down and lose to this game they've played for so long it was hard to imagine playing anything else. Frustrated silver eyes glared back at emotionless purple orbs, fists curling in protest at his side as he steadied his stance, eyes still piercingly cold as the stillness in the air remained, the seriousness in the girl's eyes unwavering and the string of unspoken threats continued to ring in his ear.

He still wonders to this day why he was the cursed one to deserve such unwarranted attention from a woman who could barely care for anything else other than money and her best friend; the very same "best friend" who has stolen his heart and had caused it to continuously ache in his rib cage at this very moment. His heart both hammered against his chest from the exhaustion of running after her as well as from the urge to gasp for air, to nub the pain, to ignore the feelings he's been desperate to bottle up for so long because it meant his best friend's happiness. And all he wanted to do was dig himself a hole and hide away from everything, from Imai, from Sakura, from Natsume, from the pain that welled up in his chest.

And yet, here he was, staring down the very girl that did nothing but 'cause him more misfortune with her affinity for commercializing everything about his existence.

"Give it to me, Imai." He demanded, daring a foot forward, and only earned him her signature arrogant smirk in reply.

He deepened his glare, a scowl forming on his lips, as he inched another foot closer, eyes never leaving the girl's face as he anticipated her movements.

"Give it," he repeated, his voice getting strained the more he tried to restraint his anger.

She smirked again, mirth and amusement twinkling in her usually lifeless orbs as she stared back at him. The boy could do nothing but glare, his hand reaching forward for the latest picture she'd stolen during his unaware state.

"No," she emphasized, the smirk growing into one of her rare smiles.

Ruka, frustrated and in pain from the recently open wound after seeing Sakura and Natsume in another disgustingly sweet embrace before being distracted by Imai, he didn't even realize his strength when he lunged at her and ended up trapping her against the wall. With their panting faces inches apart, he didn't fail to notice the shock in her eyes and the immediate disappearance of the smile on her face.

"Aren't you tired of this stupid game, yet? Don't you have anyone else to waste your time on? I don't want to be associated to you in any way! You could hearted, manipulative, insensitive, selfish…girl. I hate you. Just leave me alone!" He shouted, glaring at her and throwing every negative emotion in his body at this girl, this girl that made him want to light himself on fire, this girl who brought nothing but embarrassment and misfortune to his everyday life, this girl who, as she stood there staring back at him, did nothing but constant re-opening the wound he'd been trying, so desperately, to heal on his own.

"I hate you…Hotaru Imai." He repeated just as apathetically as his bruised heart could allow. He found himself, however, stunned when, for just a mere second, he thought he saw the faint sign of hurt flicker in her eyes. He stared at her, dumbfounded when she frowned and looked down at the floor, averting her gaze before pushing him away.

"Baka." She whispered, her voice faint and unmistakably hurt. Immediately, without even meaning to, Ruka felt the guilt from what he's done eat at his chest but as he stumbled backward from the force behind her shove as well as from the shock of the sight beforr, he couldn't even be bothered to reply as he just watched her walk away without another word.

His latest picture left unnoticed on the floor.

**The Next Day…**

"Hotaru! Why are all this guys here?" The high-pitched chirpy voice of a young Brunette asked aloud despite the chattering.

Hotaru didn't reply and just ignored her as she ate the lobster given to her as a gift from one of her suitors, the men lined up by the door. Mikan, the brunette, whined in annoyance before turning to Yuu for support, crying into his chest as she complained that Hotaru was angry with her again and as usual, being his cheerful optimistic self, he tried his best to cheer her up.

Just as Mikan's spirits were being lifted again, her attention was quickly distracted by the entrance of a raven haired young man and his blonde comrade. Mikan grinned at Natsume, who returned with his often amused scoff reserved only for her and stretched out his hand forward nonchalantly for her to take. Without even hesitating, our little brunette immediately crossed the room to join the company of her boyfriend and entangled her hands with his, her own smile reserved only for him spreading on her face.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon," Mikan greeted as chirpily as ever at the boy standing behind Natsume before they took their seat and just smiled when he still blushed in reply.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," He murmured in reply, returning the smile with his smaller albeit still eager one, as he sat in their usual seat together, the three of them.

He'd always promised to support the two of them together, to be happy as long as Sakura and Natsume was happy but after years of watching them so happy together, of wanting to be the one that 'caused that smile to rise on her face, he still found it difficult to move on, to numb away the pain that always filled his chest. And with that, the guilt of what he'd done came crawling back to the surface, 'causing his pale silver orbs to immediately flash at the raven haired girl's face but only met her cold stoic back.

And as if she felt the weight of his stare on her, she turned around to meet his gaze, the same unaffectionate glare back on her face, only this time it felt colder than any gaze he'd received from her and he was certain it made his heart skip a beat in fear. Like before, however, before he could even react the girl had stood up and began walking towards his direction and for the few seconds it took her to walk from her seat towards the door, Ruka felt the fear and panic of feeling the full extent of her wrath take over him.

But then she turned.

She turned just around the corner, ignoring him fully and not even laying another gaze in his direction, and just took the hand of the first boy in the line waiting for her and walked away. He couldn't help himself from staring at the door left open, his mind constantly replaying the image of her back turning away from him repeatedly in his head, brows furrowing with concern and confusion as he tried to understand the situation.

'What happened just now?' He asked himself, eyes still glued at the door, ignorant of the fleeting figures of the many males that stood in line to pine for Hotaru Imai's affection.

"Baka Hotaru, if she was feeling lonely she didn't need to go looking for a guy to drag all around; she could drag me all around she wants," Mikan's loud complaining voice pervaded his attention. Ruka stared at her as he absorbed her words. It wasn't that he cared nor was he concerned about who Hotaru Imai focused her time with but that glare, the apparent ignorance of his presence, the way she turned without looking at him, bothered him for some reason. He'd cried for her to leave him alone so many times before but he found it bewildering that she chose now, after so many attempts, to listen to him and his plea.

"You alright, Ruka?" Natsume asked; interrupting him once more from his recent train of thought. He turned to face his best friend and nodded accordingly, still unable to brush the thought of Hotaru from his mind so easily.

"I'm fine," He replied, almost as a desperate attempt to convince himself that it was true. Why should he care about Imai anyway? He was finally going to reclaim his lost privacy and be rid of the unfortunate association to Hotaru Imai. It was what he asked for. He's fine.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

"_I'm fne."_

**A week after…**

"Ruka-pyon! Come eat lunch with us!" Mikan exclaimed from across the field.

Ruka looked at her from where he stood and nodded, that smile that only she could bring out clinging to his lips as he walked towards them. He looked at the group waiting for him, eyes twitching when he realized one face was amiss.

"Ah, where's Imai-san, Sakura?" He asked, hoping his voice wasn't on edge as he felt asking the question aloud. Had it been a normal day, he wouldn't have been asking it with a different intonation in his voice, there wouldn't have even been curiosity or concern dwelling in his heart but sheer desperation, because had it been a normal day, they would still be entangled in their unspoken game. He would still be running after her and she would still have the upper hand. But their game was over. He'd won. Or so he like to think.

As soon as the question registered in Mikan's thoughts however the smile on her face quickly vanished and instead was replaced by her heartfelt frown as she exclaimed how much she was missing her best friend right now before begrudgingly explaining the girl's whereabouts. "She's with Hayate-kun; letting him 'bask in her glory' she said." She answered, pouting miserably before being fed some rice balls by Natsume, whose intense red orbs was staring at his best friend's face warily.

Had Ruka noticed it, he paid no attention to it. From the wistful look in his eyes and the way his brow furrowed in contemplation once more, there was a large chance he didn't even notice anything after those three words left the brunette's lips.

"_She's with Hayate-kun." _

**Later that Day…**

"Gah! Why am I so worked up about this?" He exclaimed to no one in particular, pacing back and forth around the very same place he'd last spoken to her. He wasn't even sure why he chose to spend his time their of all places but he couldn't help himself. It kept calling back to him, as if he was expecting to find her there one day. Why she needed to be there though, he still couldn't understand? He did meant it when he told her he hated her; he didn't want her in his life if all she ever wanted to do was 'cause him public embarrassment. He didn't need that before and he didn't need it now, specially now, when he felt like any day he was going to break down from the weight in his chest.

He sighed as he leaned back against the wall, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he clutched his chest, willing the pain to go away or for numbness to take over. _'I'm happy for them,'_ he told himself; trying his best to convince himself with that blatant lie. The truth of the matter was he wasn't. He felt lonelier than ever. He felt pained and insignificant in their presence He felt absolutely alone. The truth of the matter was, he still wanted her to be his and he didn't hate Hotaru Imai at all.

He closed his eyes and sighed once more, breathing heavily as he told himself the truth. He really didn't hate her. He could never hate her, despite all that she's done and all that she's doing to him now, he knew, in the back of his mind, he just couldn't hate her. He opened his eyes and looked at the light blue sky, watching the clouds as they rolled along and the bird flew from one direction to the next. He called one out to him, sliding himself to the ground as he outstretched one hand for it to perch on, smiling listlessly as it sang to him. It was trying to cheer his dampened mood and it was working; his worrying over nothing, momentarily forgotten thanks to the beautiful tunes of this bird.

"Thank you," he offered sweetly, hugging the small bird to his chest carefully and listened to it resume singing once more after he'd let it go.

And had it not stopped, then Ruka would have probably quick to dismiss whoever had stumbled into his isolated haven, he would have probably not even notice but it did. It stopped and came walking into his view was once more, a panting Hotaru Imai.

Razor sharp amethyst orbs stared back at him, both surprised to have met here again on such circumstances. Ruka was readying his lips to open, to utter a heart felt apology, to say something to break the rusty air but before he could form the words or utter the sounds, she was already turning around, doubling back from where she came.

"Wait!" He shouted before he even realized he'd recovered his sense of speech and froze in relief and surprise when she stopped and turned her head slightly to meet his gaze again, still as cold and emotionless as ever. Had he not been used to it by now then he might have just stood their in fear but even he knew the limitations the great Hotaru Imai had; he had once been her greatest enemy for so long, you learn to pick up a few things.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised at himself for voicing his concern so nonchalantly and was once more met with that little flicker of surprise in her eyes.

"Is that really what you want to ask?" She asked back icily, turning her gaze back into the direction of her two feet, her fists clenched at her side as the silence filled the air. "Wind boy is running after me. He's more annoyingly persistent than you were." She added, obviously meaning it as an insult. She hit the mark effortlessly of course and she didn't even have to turn around to find out.

He didn't know why but the insult did hit a mark and he couldn't even bring himself to utter another word. There was an unfamiliar new wave of pain emitting from his chest as her words just kept echoing back and forth in his mind. As soon as he heard her foot steps fading away again though, he panicked. He ran forward and 'caught her wrist in his grip, staring at it shamefully when he'd realized what he's done but still, he couldn't pull away. He was still vaguely aware of what was happening to him or what he was doing, only that there was this uncontrollable impulse inside of him that was pushing him to do whatever this was and no matter how hard he tried to deny himself, he just couldn't. This girl, no matter how annoying, had that unbelievably effect on him and he didn't even know why.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He finally asked once he regained his voice, eyes boring into the back of her head.

She turned around to meet his gaze with the same unaffectionate orbs she's always worn and didn't struggle to free her wrist from his grip. Ruka just stared into those eyes, looking for an answer if she didn't reply and instead found anger, pain, and confusion; faint but still there.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked, her tone even icier than before.

Ruka tried to open his mouth in retaliation but as usual, he was 'caught off guard and she was right He had begged her, no, told her to leave him alone. Still, he couldn't help but question why. He'd said it to her a million times, begged and pleaded her to stop what she liked to do best and make his life miserable and not once, until that day, did she ever listen. Why?

"No." He replied, defiantly though the forlorn expression on his face told otherwise. "I didn't mean any of those things. I was just angry and hurt from seeing Mikan and Natsume so happy that I took it all out on you. Please forgive me," He added sincerely, bowing down as he let go of her hand and waited for his much deserved punishment when all he felt was a light bumping of her fist against his head and that annoyed, 'Tsk' leaving her lips.

"Baka," she uttered monotonously, walking away again.

Once more, Ruka ran after her, feeling his apology as insufficient and reached for her hand again, only this time instead of acting passively like she had before, with the same surprising force she had used on him the last time, Hotaru quickly shoved him against the wall and just kept him there, a scowl forming on his lips as she glared at him.

"No one breaks my heart twice in one lifetime, Ruka Nogi." She warned, pushing him harder against the tree trunk.

And then it hit him just as hard as the curves of the tree met his back; her words, the pained expression in her eyes, the iciness in her tone but he still found it implausible. Could it be true? Or was this girl playing tricks on him like she had done so many times in the past? He'd always known Hotaru Imai was no normal girl; she didn't smile as much as Mikan did or smiled as much as a normal person did, she never used warm words to anyone unless it got her something in return, she didn't spend an unnecessary amount of time worrying about other people's feelings, she valued money above almost everything else and she was nothing like Mikan. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to mind.

The more he stared into those piercing amethyst orbs, the more he digested her words, the more he just watched her and let all his emotions muddle up into one coherent thought did it dawned on him that he was right. Hotaru Imai, the most unaffectionate girl in the planet, was actually in love with him, Ruka Nogi. The thought just made his heart want to burst with happiness and before he knew it, he'd escaped from her tight grip and had wrapped his arm around her. He didn't let go even when she struggled, 'cause even now, it was still part of their game. A game he no longer had an intention of winning if it meant losing her again.

"Then I promise to never do it again." He told her with a small smile, looking down at her with those soft silver orbs of his. It was as if, from that one simple realization, all the sadness and hurting in his chest disappeared; all his worrying and problems over this one girl didn't matter anymore because Hotaru Imai was in love with him, Ruka Nogi. And simply enough, that was enough for him. He knew now that he'd never want to bring such sorrow into those amethyst orbs ever again because, without even realizing it, he'd fallen in love with her. He didn't know when or how, only that he had and it pained him to realize it took him this long and one terribly lonely week to realize it.

"Baka," she muttered in reply, glaring at him ruefully for seeing through her ruse and making her feel comfortable in his arms, before, for a brief moment, smiled at him and tugged his tie towards him and stole a kiss.

**Epilogue.**

"Ne, Hotaru?" He asked softly, his tone wary slightly, holding her hand tightly in his as they walked back to their dorms.

"Hn?" She replied back, just staring straight ahead.

"Why did you love annoying me so much?" He asked, eyes glued to her face as he waited for her explanation patiently.

"It was the only way I could think that would take your mind off things that worried you. I didn't know I had taken it too far though." She answered, apologetic with her tone.

Ruka just smiled and squeezed her hand in his again before pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you. You knew that right before I knew it too, didn't you?" He asked withought expecting a reply this time.

"Yes. And I love you too." She replied with a lighter tone in her voice as she rested her head against his shoulder.

**The End.**

**Author's note: **Lemme know what you think. I know the epilogue sucks but I felt like I needed to defend Hotaru's actions even though it was all in Ruka's point of view. Nonetheless, hope you liked it. And it wasn't as much as a waste of time as you thought it might have. It took me a good five hours I think to finish it. If someone would mind Beta-ing it too, I'll be open to criticism. Things might be all over the place so I apologize. Please be gentle with me.


End file.
